


This Mutual Lie (or: The Best Part of Believe is the Lie)

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Gen, Narrated by Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This mutual lie<br/>Lets us pretend...that we're fine<br/>Are we fine?<br/>We are the polar opposite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mutual Lie (or: The Best Part of Believe is the Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I wrote the other night after watching 4x14. Written before I saw 4x15, so that episode will not be taken into account with this work.

This mutual lie  
We tell ourselves we're fine  
Tell each other we're fine  
Both individually and collectively  
This mutual lie  
"It was just the siren's spell talking"  
This mutual lie  
I think somehow we expect it to make everything okay  
To keep it that way  
This mutual lie  
Masks the growing tension  
This mutual lie  
Lets us pretend that you trust me  
That I think you're intact, both mentally and physically  
That we're fine  
Are we fine?  
We are the polar opposite  
But this mutual lie lets us say otherwise  
Lets us almost believe it


End file.
